To study coagulation and hematology changes during prolonged extracorporeal circulation using in vitro and in vivo techniques. To measure and characterize the following events in acute lung injury: endothelial damage, lung water and protein kinetics, relationship to coagulation changes, factors leading to fibrosis, effects of treatment modalities on these changes.